Everytime You Throw Dirt On Her
by rockstar1212
Summary: By fighting with her, I'm pushing her away. But everytime I kiss her, I pull her back to me. And the best part is, she knows what I'm doing, and she's okay with that. Oneshot, Songfic.


**Every Time You Throw Dirt On Her**

**Songfic. Song By George Strait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you've ever heard of.**

**--**

I make fun of her, and she does it back. I start it, but she still fights back. I never thought much of our fighting, but when he said the words, I saw it too. He's my best friend, and I know he's only looking out for me. I still hate to think that his words are true, but they are. His words haunt me each time I tease her now.

_I Guess You Think It's Fun  
__To Laugh at Her Expense  
And Point out Each Mistake She Makes  
In Front of All Your Friends  
You Figure She'll Let it Go by  
Cause She Loves You So  
But, You Know_

He told me, in simple words, "One day, she's not going to be there anymore. You tease her, and each time you do, you're pushing her away."

I think about that the next time we're fighting. I stop, and she gives me a funny look. I ask her what, but she just shakes her head. Later, she asks me what's up. I don't tell her what I was actually thinking, but just make up an excuse.

_Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground  
She Slips a Little Farther Away  
Each Time That You Put Her down  
A Lady like That Can Come Here and Get  
Somebody Who Knows What He's Found  
Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground_

She tells me she knows something is wrong. She always knows. I don't know how she does it, but she can always tell what I'm thinking, it seems. She thinks I should tell her everything, even though we aren't exactly dating.

I've tried to get her to give me a chance, but she won't. We're just friends, as she says. But sometimes I realize we tell each other more than 'just friends' do. We talk about everything, at our spot on the beach, long after everyone else has gone to bed.

_It's Hard to Bite My Lip  
But, I Ain't Saying a Word  
I Give You All the Rope to Hang Yourself  
That You Deserve  
You Might Be Ahead of Me in Her Heart Today  
But, That's Okay_

She tells me about her day, the girls, and even her dates. I do the same, telling her about the guys too. She knows she has me, but she doesn't even consider me. She knows I'd do anything for her, but she won't let me. I think that's why I start fights, because even though she knows, she doesn't acknowledge it.

_Every Time You Throw Dirt on HerYou Loose a Little GroundShe Slips a Little Farther AwayEach Time That You Put Her downA Lady like That Can Come Here and GetSomebody Who Knows What He's FoundEvery Time You Throw Dirt on HerYou Loose a Little Ground_

I try to get her to understand, but she doesn't want to. She doesn't try to, and she won't until she tries. As I sit here on the beach, about to start a fight about why she won't give me a chance, I stop myself. She knows I want to fight her, but Michael's words ring in my ears. I don't want to loose her, even if I only have her as a friend.

_Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground  
She Slips a Little Farther Away  
Each Time That You Put Her down  
A Lady like That Can Come Here and Get  
Somebody Who Knows What He's Found  
Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground_

She looks at me, and I suck in my breath, telling myself not to say anything. She looks at me again, and I can see her thinking about her words carefully.

"Why do you always ask me about giving you a chance?" She finally says it, and I don't really have an answer that will pass her radar.

"I…really wish you would. You don't understand how much you mean to me, because you don't want to see it. If you saw it, you'd feel bad about what you're doing to me."

"Is that why you've stopped fighting with me? Because you think that will up the odds of me giving you a chance?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that, because it's the truth.

"No, of course not. I'm just tired of fighting." She glares at me, because she can tell when I'm lying to her. She can read me like a book.

"Okay, now that you've lied. Let's hear the truth."

"You don't want to know the truth. Because…then you'll feel bad about what you're doing."

"What am I doing? You always say I'll feel bad about what I'm doing, but I don't know what I'm doing to you, Logan." She says it with force, and I know she means it. She doesn't use that much force with me, since we became friends, unless she's telling me the whole truth.

"You know that I like you, but you pretend you don't, so that you don't have to feel bad about hurting me. You do it every day, and I'm used to it. I just don't know why you can't give me one chance."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, Logan? I really don't want to hear it, so I'll just leave." She stands up, and looks down at me for a second.

"Dana, you're doing it again. You do it every time I try to talk to you about it. We talk about everything else. I even listen to you talk about your feelings for other guys, but you won't listen to my feelings about you."

_Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground  
She Slips a Little Farther Away  
Each Time That You Put Her down  
A Lady like That Can Come Here and Get  
Somebody Who Knows What He's Found  
Every Time You Throw Dirt on Her  
You Loose a Little Ground_

"Logan, I've told you before. I just don't think that you and me will work out. We're…so different." She sits back down, and sighs. She's not going anywhere. She's finally going to listen to me.

"We're not that different. You just pretend we are, so you have an excuse not to like me. You know that's why you do that, saying we're different."

"What about you? You point out my mistakes to our friends! You embarrass me in front of everyone, Logan. Doesn't that mean anything?" She cries out, and I know she's really hearing me this time.

"I only do that because you've hurt me so much. I need to get back at you for that. And if you don't like that answer, then I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Logan. I guess…I just don't see that I'm doing it." She has that look on her face, and I know she feels bad. That's exactly what she's been trying to prevent.

"Dana…why can't you give me one chance? One chance to prove myself to you?"

"You want one chance?" She asked, looking at me now. I nod, and she continues. "Okay, here's your one chance." I look at her confused, and she smirks. I can't read her, and it scares me.

She leans in and places her lips on mine softly. I'm shocked and don't respond, so she pulls back. She looks right in my eyes, telling me I'd better do something, because she's going to give me one last chance, and then she's gone.

I lean in and kiss her this time, and she kisses back. I put everything I feel for her in that kiss, and she can tell. I can't see her expression, but I know she knows. She moves onto her knees, leaning closer to me. She puts her arms around me, and I do the same.

She finally pulls back, and looks at me. She bites her lip, thinking about what we just did. She looks down at the sand, knowing things between us can either get better, or go back to the way it was. I watch her face, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want it to stay the same. She looks up at me, and smiles a little.

"So…about that one chance…I might be willing to give you a few more." I nod, and she smirks, knowing she's getting soft. "But no guarantees of course."

I glare at her playfully, and she glares right back. I know I pushed her away when I fought with her, but each time I kiss her, I'm pulling her back to me. And the best part is, she knows what I'm doing, and she's okay with it.

**AN: Okay, not my best work. Just a little oneshot with a song I just found and liked. It totally fits DL I think, but you may not agree. Reviews you be great!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
